Gawain (Last Round Arthurs)
Summary Gawain is one of the most well-known Knights of the Round Table, holding the eight-seat. Gawain is the heir of King Lot from the Orkney Islands. He was like a son to King Arthur. Like the other knights, his soul was summoned to act as the vassal of one of the eleven descendants participating in the King Arthur Succession Battle. Gawain is Felicia Ferald's Jack, and modern society considers him to be one of the strongest members of the Round Table. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Gawain Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Knight, Jack Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, master swordsman, Empowerment, Mind Manipulation, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (As a fighter from King Arthur's time Gawain is stronger than normal modern humans like Luna Artur and Felicia Ferald, easily defeated Kay), higher with Sun's Blessing (Becomes three times stronger) Speed: Supersonic via Mana Acceleration (Faster than Kay, broke the sound barrier while holding back), Supersonic+ with Sun's Blessing (Becomes three times faster) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class via Mana Acceleration higher with Sun's Blessing Durability: Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Can trade blows with fighters of similar strength), higher with Sun's Blessing (Becomes three times stronger) Stamina: High, as a Jack Gawain can survive wounds that would kill any living being, can continue fighting after being slashed/stabbed several times Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Galatine, armor Intelligence: Average, master swordsman and expert knight Weaknesses: His blessing only works when he's under the light of the morning sun Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants and rituals. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, etc. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Armaments: By sublimating his mana Gawain can materialize his Aura into his knight's armaments. Gawain can manifest a suit of armor and his famed armor-smiting sword Galatine, which was capable of cutting through Kay's armor like paper just by grazing it. Sun's Blessing: The blood of the old Danann gods runs through Gawain's veins. Since they were the embodiments of the sun, Gawain receives their divine blessing. As long as he's under the light of the morning sun Gawain becomes three times stronger and faster, apparently also recovering lost energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summons Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users